


From This Moment On

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: “Bucky was enjoying himself for the most part, but he only knew about half the people here. He scanned the crowd for someone attractive and not a Barnes, and his eyesight locked on to a tall 6'2 blonde built like a brick-shit house. The only thing he could see was his back, but jesus, that ass.”The one where Bucky and Steve meet in a men's bathroom at Bucky's sister's wedding.





	From This Moment On

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone knows me, I'm slightly obsessed with Bucky (and Cap) and I am pleased to announce that it helps me write them better. 
> 
> This fic was wonderful to write for me because I got to imagine what he would be like if Bucky Barnes had been born the same year as me, 1990. Doing this challenge has been eye opening and I highly recommend it. I've written things I've never written before and things I can be desperately proud of and it keeps me going. Kudos, comments and subscribers are amazing, self-confidence boosting and honestly makes my day, but it's also the improvement that keeps me going. (more on that in a bit) Written before I saw Avengers: Infinity Wars, and had I written it after, it may have been quite different. 
> 
> I also have a HUGE Stucky in the works for you guys that, when it's finished I'll start posting a new chapter on FREAKY FRIDAYS!!! 
> 
> I hope to keep producing the fics you guys love! <3 
> 
> OPINIONS, REACTIONS & COMMENTS ARE RECEIVED WARMLY. UNLESS YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT. BUT IF YOU ARE, I'LL PROBABLY WHOOP YOUR INTERNET BUTT ANYWAY. 
> 
> This is a part of my “Challenge Yourself” series that me and my BFF a_vause1980 have been hatching and scratching at since February of 2018. Come check us out for all your fanfiction needs. This one needed to be only happiness.

Bucky respected his sister's decision not to put him in the wedding. Hell, he welcomed it. When his little sister announced her engagement to Richard and asked him to meet her at the coffee house the next day, Bucky expected to be asked to be a part of the wedding party, but the conversation went much differently.    
   
"I know you don't like Richard."    
   
"What?"    
   
"Yeah, you may not have said anything, but I've seen the way you sneer."    
   
She wasn't wrong. The first time he'd met Richard, to break the (awkward) silence,  _Dick_  (as Buck now rightly called him) had cracked some homophobic joke, that when Bucky didn't laugh, Richard admitted to being nervous. Bucky had forgiven him, mostly because he admitted that that wasn't really his point of view, but the only thing that he'd known about Bucky was that he was gay and that he had a sense of humor.    
   
So, he tried to make him laugh. In turn, Bucky avoided Richard as much as he could, but he did  _dislike_  him. For some other, totally not related reason.    
   
"I do not sneer."    
   
"Listen big bro, I love you. But I'm not going to ask you to be a part of this wedding. You're a hot mess after what happened with Brock and I don't want to put more pressure on you. But I'm marrying Richard. I love him and I'm ready to spend my life with him."    
   
"Becca, I-" Bucky's apologetic and thankful smile said it all as Rebecca pushed her finger onto Bucky's opening lips.    
   
"Hush. Go get us coffees and you can help me pick out the color schemes of the table runners. You always had more style than me anyway."    
   
\-------

   
Rebecca had spent a year a half planning this wedding and everything went swimmingly, aside from his mother's drinking.    
   
Bucky was enjoying himself for the most part, but he only knew about half the people here. He scanned the crowd for someone attractive and not a Barnes, and his eyesight locked on to a tall 6'2 blonde built like a brick-shit house. The only thing he could see was his back, but jesus, that  _ass._  He was leaning against a table and speaking to a gentleman with black hair that Bucky didn't know. Bucky didn't have the courage to go over and talk to him, but damn, at least he had something to appreciate while he walked around.    
   
He rounded the bar to grab a seat, but his old neighbor walked up to him and began to strike up a conversation. It's not that Bucky didn't care, but he had lost sight of his blonde Adonis and couldn't find him anywhere. Not that it mattered much anyway, Bucky sighed.     
   
It had been almost two years since him and Brock had broken up, and he still didn’t have the courage to talk to men. Something inside his heart twinged and clenched and the pathetic love-life of Bucky Barnes started playing flashbacks of happier times. He felt his cheeks warm and his eyes get watery. So, he excused himself from the conversation he had been having with Mr. Gates and walked quickly to the bathroom.    
   
He threw himself into the first stall and locked the door behind him, leaning back on the stall wall. He felt himself starting to crumble as he held his face in his hands and let the first sob out.  He collapsed onto the toilet and cried, thinking about how he was ruining his sister's wedding.    
   
"You okay in there?"    
   
He heard someone ask from outside the stall and he froze, lifting his head.    
   
"Y-yeah, just... taking a moment." He heard himself sputter. He quickly wiped himself clean as he heard the man walk to his stall and stand outside the door. He watched the man's black dress shoes shift.   
   
"I've heard people cry at weddings, but never hide in the bathroom to do so."    
   
"Yeah, I just didn't want anyone to see me."    
   
"Wanna talk about it?" The man's deep voice was enough to make Bucky want to see what he looked like, but he also didn't want to be a burden and ruin Becca's wedding for someone else.    
   
"N-no."    
   
"Come on! I'm a good listener."    
   
Bucky felt himself smile as he started to piece together the man from the sound of his voice.    
   
"Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I don't want to drag you into my bullshit."    
   
"Bullshit, huh? Yeah, got a lot of that goin' on myself. Girlfriend drama?"    
   
"Kinda." Bucky tended not to let on to random strangers in a men's restroom that he was gay, otherwise they'd get paranoid.    
   
"Is she the idiot that left you or are you the idiot that left her?"    
   
"They left. But I made them."    
   
"Them, huh? You some sort of polygamist? Is that why you're cryin'? You the type of polygamist that doesn't believe in marriage?"    
   
"No! No, god no. I can barely handle one guy, let alone more than one."    
   
Whoops. So much for holding that bit of information back.    
   
"Guy, huh? Must have been a total idiot to leave a catch like you."   
   
"A catch? I'm crying in a bathroom at a wedding and you don't even know what I look like. How does that make me a catch?"    
   
"You've got great taste in footwear. And you just sound sexy."    
   
"Oh."  _Oh._     
   
"Come on out. We can talk more and I can help you get cleaned up."    
   
"I don't know about that."  Bucky looked at his suit in its disheveled state and let out a sigh.    
   
"There isn't anything Steve Rogers can't fix."    
   
"Who's Steve Rogers?"    
   
"Steve Rogers is me."    
   
"Oh." Bucky stood and tucked his shirt back in, getting ready to open the door. He pulled the lock and pulled it open, standing face to face with the greek god he had been eyeing up less than half an hour ago. "Uh-" Bucky snapped out of it, closing his jaw. 'Everyone calls me Bucky."     
   
Bucky pushed his open hand out and Steve shook it quickly. Bucky quickly scanned Steve’s front, deciding that he liked it  **much better**  than the back.    
   
“Buck, huh? Suits you.”    
   
“Yeah, I don’t know about that.” Bucky felt the sides of his mouth tug up into a smile, shuffling his hands into his hair. “Guess you wanna get back to the party, huh?”   
   
“Not really.”    
   
“Any reason why?”    
   
“Well,” Steve leaned in and placed his hand beside his mouth, whispering. “I only work with the groom, and we talk at work, but I’ve never met his wife. Heard she’s a hottie though. And damn, those rumors were true.”    
   
“Oh.”    
   
“But! I’ve also heard that she has a hot, older,  _single_  brother. Beauty must run in the family, huh?”    
   
Bucky felt the blush run to his face and attempted to hide it, pushing himself passed Steve to get to the sink and turned to face him.    
   
“You’re-“ Steve’s eyes roamed over Bucky’s face and Bucky saw the moment Steve had put two and two together. “Oh. Oh my god. You’re James? James Barnes?”    
   
Bucky nodded, ready to run. Bucky hadn’t exactly had the best of reputations, but working with  _Dick,_  who knew what he’d heard.    
   
“Oh shit.” Steve swallowed audibly, his mouth wide open and his eyes were full of panic. “Um. I-I didn’t mean that. Well, I mean, I did, cause you’re very-“ Steve’s hands shook as he ran them through his hair. “Um.”    
   
“You helped me out, so here.” Bucky shot out his hand to shake Steve’s again. “We’ll start over.” Buck plastered his face with the sexiest smile he could muster. “Hi. Bucky Barnes. Brother of the bride.”    
   
“Steve Rogers. Very, very embarrassed.”    
   
“Don’t be. It’s not like you sat here and told me how ugly I was.”    
   
“Nope. Just sat here and told you how adorable I thought you were. I mean, you are, but- I’m just gonna stop talking.”   
   
“No!” Bucky felt his gaze focus on Steve’s eyes. “Please don’t.”    
   
Bucky turned to look into the mirror and he didn't look half as bad as he'd thought.    
   
"Here." Steve took ahold of Bucky's shoulder and turned him to face Steve. Bucky watched as Steve's gaze roamed over his body, and his eyes went heated. He tucked in Bucky's lapels, running his hands down Bucky's shoulders to flatten them. He pulled his hand back and thumbed a stray tear from Bucky's cheek, making Bucky lose his breath for a moment. "Beautiful as ever."    
   
Bucky felt his face flush as Steve's face pinched in panic. Bucky didn't think he'd meant to have said that out loud. Steve nodded and turned to walk out the door and ran headfirst into a doorjamb.    
   
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"    
   
Steve turned back and held his nose, nodding and getting out of the door as fast as possible. Bucky let out a quiet chuckle before he glanced into the mirror and saw himself laughing. His skin was glowing and his cheeks were pink, but his meeting Steve was probably the best thing that had happened that night. You know, other than his baby sister getting married.    
   
Shit.    
   
He walked back into the hall as quickly as he could, hoping that he hadn't missed any of the important bits. He found his sister on the dancefloor amongst a swarm of people who looked at him quickly, nodded a tight and ecstatic smile before readjusting her focus to where her feet were going. He walked to the bar quickly and quietly, taking a seat beside his mother who was drinking alone.    
   
"At least one of you is married."    
   
Winifred leaned backwards, blowing the bangs hanging down her face, watching them billow down back to the exact spot.    
   
"I wanted grandchildren out of you before you turned 30."    
   
"Ma." Bucky whined. It was useless, because this was happening anyway.    
   
"What?" She turned to him incredulously, as if what she was saying shouldn't have bothered him. "I'm just saying, James. You promised when you "came out" to me I'd still have grandchildren."   
   
"Ma, you have 3 other kids. And 4 grandbabies already."    
   
   
"Oh, James." Winny laid her hand across Bucky's forearm and rubbed it sympathetically. "The grandbabies you would have had with Brock!"    
   
"Ma, don't bring him up, ple-"   
   
"It's just, when does a guy like that come around, who loves you like he did-"   
   
"Ma, seriously. Don't!" Bucky barked at Winny and attracted some unwanted local attention, including blue-eyed Steve who was staring directly at him. The blonde quickly turned away when he discovered he was busted, and Bucky assumed to return to the conversation at his table.    
   
"You're 27 years old, James. When are you going to learn to grow some balls and not end up old and alone? Look at your sister. Look how happy she is. Brock left you, child." She graced her palm against the side of his cheek and took a quick swig of vodka before she got up. "I suggest you get over it." She walked away.    
   
Bucky's mouth dropped. As pissed off that he had been three minutes ago was nothing compared to the sheer disbelief he'd felt in that very moment.    
   
She was a total bitch. But she was also totally right. And Bucky also wasn't surprised to feel the amount of pride and hurt he'd felt because after all, she was his mother and he was just like her.    
   
\------   
   
Bucky replayed the conversation with his mother over and over in his head, wondering what he should do next. He eyed a few men on the dance floor and quickly scanned for rings. There were a few who were without, but none of them had the spark like...    
   
Bucky stopped himself from having that train of thought. Even if he already had an inside clue that Steve thought he was cute didn't mean that dating Dick's co-worker was a good idea.    
   
That would be an awkward double date.    
   
Actually, it would get him out of talking to Dick.    
   
and obviously if he's at their wedding, Rebecca (and her douchebag scanner) would approve.   
   
And he'd probably let Bucky plan the wedding because he says he has great style.    
   
Wait, wait, wait. They'd had one awkward conversation in a men's room and he stopped Bucky from crying. Sure, he thought he was cute, but wasn't he getting a little ahead of himself?   
   
There was only one thing that Bucky thought he should do.    
   
He walked directly up to Steve, who was in a conversation at his table with the 3 other attendee's there and waited until Steve noticed him to smile, tucking his hands into his pockets. And not talk. Bucky panicked as his words failed him and Steve began to smile, excusing himself from the polite conversation at their table. Steve pushed his chair out, gripped loosely at Bucky's suit sleeve and dragged him into the corner of the room.    
   
"What's up, Bucky?"    
   
"Phone number." Bucky half-shouts at Steve who doesn't flinch but smiles instead.    
   
"I can't tell if you're really nervous or trying to be cute."    
   
"Well, My ex-boyfriend left me two years ago and I'm supposed to get over him. I think you're adorable and you said that you think I am, too. I haven't asked anyone out on a date in forever, but my mom just told me I was going to die old and alone, so I figured,  _carpe diem_. "   
   
"and uh-" Steve took half a step closer as he raised his eyebrow and tipped his head forward. "What part of me will you be seizing tonight, Mr. Barnes?"     
   
 -----   
   
Bucky burst through the motel door with Steve's hands attached to him, running all over his chest. Steve was thumbing the buttons off one by one as he closed the door behind him with his shoe.    
   
Steve backed Bucky into the wall, eyeing him seductively. Their lips clashed as Steve pushed his thumb into Bucky's jacket and let it fall to the floor, sinking to his knees.    
   
Steve went for Bucky's belt buckle as he placed his fingers under Steve's chin, lifting it to aline their eyesight.    
   
"Tell me something about yourself."    
   
"Like what?" Steve licked the underside of Bucky's stiffening cock through the fabric of Bucky's dress pants, pulling the belt out with no finesse.    
   
"Anything. I wanna get to know you."   
   
"Okay," Steve continued to disrobe Bucky, bending down to remove the clasp and zip the fly down. "I don't like Bananas. My mom's name is Sarah and my middle name is Grant." Steve finally divested Bucky's pants down to his ankles as his back hit the wall, taking his boxers down with it. Steve took no time in getting the tip of Bucky's cock into his mouth, using his tongue to flick down the underside. He pulled it out and slapped it off his tongue. "Your turn."    
   
"What do you want to know?" Bucky's head slipped backwards before the sentence left his mouth because Steve had begun to bob his head up and down on Bucky's cock. "Oh-ohkay. I have-  _oh fuck_ \- 3 younger siblings, I was born in New York, and  _–_ _jesus_ _christ_ _, how are you doing that with your tongue?-_    I haven't had sex in two years."    
   
Steve pulled off with a rough pop as his eyes went wide. He never took his hands off of Bucky's cock as he stood, massaging it to keep it interested.    
   
"You haven't had sex in two years?"    
   
"Yeah, does that matter?"    
   
"Yeah, yeah, it kinda fucking does."    
   
Steve stopped rubbing Bucky and let go, backing up and sitting on the bed.    
   
"Am I some sort of lay you're using to get over your ex?"    
   
"W-What? No!" Bucky leaned forward and held out his hand. He wanted to reassure this beautiful, kind man without making him feel uncomfortable. He sat down beside him instead. "No, Steve. No. I- I just don't do this."    
   
"Don't do what?"    
   
"I don't meet strange guys at parties and fuck him within 3 hours of knowing him."   
   
"Oh."   
   
"Look, it's not like I have no intentions of getting to know you. I do, I just-" Bucky pushed a hand into his hair and sighed frustratingly. "I wanted to take things slow? But you're just so- so amazing and kind and sexy, I just-" Bucky sighs. "didn't know if I could wait."     
   
Steve leaned back in and captured Bucky's mouth. Bucky eventually realized what was going on and kissed him back, threading his fingers into Steve's short hair. Bucky tipped him back onto the bed and they kissed lazily, beginning to explore each other's bodies with their fingertips. The kiss turned heated when Bucky reached the brim of Steve's pants, dipping his fingers into the waistline. Steve pulled back enough to bite Bucky's bottom lip and tug, smiling as he bent down to mouth at Bucky's neck.    
   
Bucky reached into his waistband and explored Steve's cock, gripping it tightly in his grasp before tugging on his balls. He heard a moan rip through Steve as his head tilted back, giving Bucky enough access to kiss and mouth at Steve's adam's apple.    
   
"So," Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky deeply, twirling his tongue against Bucky's as he slowly jacked him off in his pants. "Why don't you like R-Richard?"   
   
"Who told you that?" Bucky pulled away and stood, tucking his fingers into Steve's pants and pulled, Steve's cock at full attention as it flopped to his stomach.    
   
"He did. At work. Told me you don't like him after he told me how single and hot you were."    
   
"Yeah?" Bucky kissed his way from Steve's knee bent over the edge of the bed up his leg, his smile returning after each wet kiss. He made his way up to Steve's thigh, pressing a kiss to Steve's shaft. Steve arched his back with a moan, a deep inhale ran through his whole body before he let it out. Bucky licked up the shaft and tongued the head, twisting his tongue around it. "When we met? The first time?" Bucky sucked in the head and earned another throaty moan. "He told me the worst gay joke I've ever heard. Thought he was some sort of bigot."    
   
Steve looked up, watched Bucky suck him and he threw his head back in bliss. "What j-joke?"   
   
"The one about how to get 4 gay men to sit on a barstool." Bucky swallowed Steve entirely and Steve watched Bucky pull himself off, licking from his balls up to the tip of his cock.    
   
"I told him that joke." Steve huffed a laugh as Bucky snaked his hands under his thighs to lift his ass, tonguing the underside of his balls.   
   
"Yeah? Maybe you should have told him to not use that as an icebreaker the first time he meets his gay future brother-in-law." Bucky dove in, using his tongue to lick at what he could reach of Steve's hole as he listened to the little punched out gasps that Steve was letting slip.    
   
"Maybe I will." Bucky pressed his face closer as he used his hand to jack Steve off at the same time, using the other hand to readjust himself against the bed.   
   
Steve was bucking wildly, riding Bucky's face as he pressed his tongue inside as deep as it would go, only pulling out to slid his finger across the rim of Steve's slick muscle.    
   
"You don't need to do that. I'm so ready."    
   
"What if I want to?"   
   
"Let's put it this way. I'm gonna come on the first thing you put inside me. What you want that to be is up to you."    
   
"Point taken." Bucky wiped his hand across his lips, pushing himself up to climb into Steve's embrace. He kissed Steve passionately, sliding his cock down the small slick space between Steve's cheeks. He pulled his hips back and found the rim, pressing inside as he sucked Steve's tongue and massaged it with his own. Steve opened for him beautifully, and judging by the quiet, smooth moans that Steve let out, with little to no pain or discomfort. Steve was tight and warm and Bucky took his time as he bottomed out.    
   
"You've got a pretty big cock." Steve's eyes were wide with lust as he wrapped his arms around Bucky and slid them down to his ass, pressing his palms to push him deeper.    
   
"All the better to fuck you with, my dear." Bucky leaned down and took Steve's lips with his own as he pulled out and pushed back in quickly, assessing Steve's pleasure before continuing to do it again. When Steve offered no complaint and otherwise received encouragement, vis a vis Steve pulling him back in with his fingers on his ass, Bucky did it again.  _Harder._     
   
Steve gasped as Bucky continued pumping, sitting back on his haunches to grasp Steve's throbbing cock between his fingers. He jerked in time with his thrusts as he watched Steve's eyes close and his head tip back, mouth open in a quiet moan. Steve came across the backs of Bucky's knuckles as Bucky slammed his cock home over and over, thrusting at a furious pace. He let go of Steve when Steve looked pained and leaned forward, kissing Steve's cheek until Steve's head turned to face him. He dipped his tongue onto Steve's plump bottom lip, tracing it with the tip. Steve ran his fingernails down Bucky's spine and moaned, his eyes open and lustful.    
   
"Gonna come. You ready for it?"    
   
Steve nodded yes and bit his lip, which really drove the nail home. Bucky's hips faltered as he watched the way Steve looked at him with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and the way he stroked his chest with a finger. Bucky orgasmed so abruptly that it took him off guard and he stayed inside of Steve longer than he probably should have. Bucky filled Steve to the brim as he held himself there, and pushed on Steve's inner leg as he spasmed inside; a broken, erotic moan leaving his lips.      
   
They fell together, side by side on the king-sized bed behind them, wrapped in each other's arms.    
   
"So..." Bucky breathed as he laid a light kiss to the bridge of Steve's nose. "Too late to get your phone number?"    
   
"No, I wrote it on a napkin 5 seconds after I walked out of the bathroom, but after that?" Steve smiled and sighed. "You at least owe me breakfast."    
   
"Would that be considered our second date?"    
   
"Breakfast food on a second date?" Steve kissed Bucky quickly as the smile grew bigger. "I think I've found my soulmate."     
   
___________________________________________ 


End file.
